Playmate to Plaything to Reincarnated princess?
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: Miyo was a regular badass until Kagome came to babysit. they went to the past and Miyo meets Rin, makes Sesshomaru blush, and something with Kouga and Miyo happens as well.


fromplaymate to plaything to a reincarnated Princess?

Ch. 1

Rin's playmate and misunderstandings

Blondie hanyou: Hey there! It's my best fanfic and my brother is joining us today!

SessNaraku666: Sup suckas!

Blondie hanyou: Riiight. Whatever. Anyway, we are going to have oodles of fun with the disclaimers even though I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in the series. But they will still be in the disclaimers because that wouldn't be fun without them. Plus, without Inuyasha, I wouldn't be able to keep my brother away from my money.

SessNaraku666: '

Blondie hanyou: --#Flattens him with a giant sledge hammer

SessNaraku666:

Blondie hanyou: Now that that's taken care of, Inuyasha is coming in just a minute with the gang. Hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer it

Kagome: Hey! I'm sorry we're late. Inuyasha wanted me to pack extra ramen for the trip.

Blondie hanyou: Oh, that's okay, my cabinet is filled with ramen!

Inuyasha: Runs into the kitchen and goes to the cabinet

Blondie hanyou: Don't you dare touch the chicken flavored ramen! You're stuck with beef!

Inuyasha: frowns =( m

Kagome: This isn't a truth or dare fic, so you'd better get going!

Blondie hanyou: Oh, sorry Kagome. On with the fic! But I also don't own any songs I type in this whole story.

Sessnaraku666: Inuyasha, don't you even dare touch the chicken flavor!

Italics means thoughts.

"Oh crap! Today is the dress rehearsal for the play and I can't find my costume!" Miyo was running all over the house looking for her Snow-White dress for the play. Miyo had the lead role of Snow-White, and her crush was prince charming, and if she didn't show up for dress rehearsal the lead role would go to her least favorite person in the world. Mina. "Oh man, what am I going to do? My costume has to be somewhere!" Her mother walked in her room, the place where Miyo was currently looking. "Looking for this?" She held up Miyo's snow white costume by a coat hanger. "Oh my god mom! Where did you find it?!" "It was dirty so I washed it." "Oh man, thanks mom." Miyo was relived that she hadn't lost her costume. "Oh, hell! I'm going to be late for school! Bye mom! I'll see you later!" She grabbed her costume, her backpack and her cell phone and ran out the door.

"Seventh grade is doing way more than pissing me off." Miyo said to herself with a pissed look. "Hey Miyo, pissy much?" "Oh, hey Michi. Yeah, I'm in my usual morning pissy mood. My mom washed my costume and I thought I lost it." "Oh. that must have gotten you good." "Yeah." "Oh well. At least things couldn't get any worse." "I guess you're right." Just then Miyo's cell phone rang. "Paco's tacos! Oh, hi mom. You WHAT? Why? Oh my god mum, I'm thirteen! Oh, lordy. okay mom.Ugh, bye." Miyo put one hand over her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, lordy. Lordy lordy." She took her hand off her eyes and stopped shaking her head. She looked at Michi, really pissed. "Mom hired a babysitter."Man, sometimes I don't think my mom trusts me." "Well I don't think she would after you lit Mina's skirt on fire." "let's please not get into that Okay?" "Well, at least it's the last day." "You're right."

Two days later, after the play

"Okay. I will be good for the babysitter, I will not light her clothing on fire, and I promise I won't stay up too late." "Alright honey. I'll be gone for a month since it is summer vacation." "Alright, bye mom." Miyo closed the door. "Alright, what's your name?" "Uh, Kagome." "Alright. I'll try to get along with you for a month Kagome. We might even be friends if you don't piss me off." "Alright Miyo-chan. But we're going to go somewhere for the week." "Alright Kagome, but first let me change out of these annoying school clothes." Miyo ran upstairs and came back down ten minutes later wearing a really loose tye-dye t-shirt, colored with only different shades of pink, with the neck part hanging off her left shoulder, revealing a pink sports bra that said mega babe and a pair of denim short shorts with a pair of hiking boots, and a blue denim shoulder bag with a white dragon on it. "Ready!" "Alright then, let's go." Kagome led Miyo out of the house. "Are we going to your house Kagome-chan?" "Yes, sort of." Kagome led Miyo to Higurashi shrine and to the well.

"Okay Miyo. grab my hand, and on the count of three, we'll jump together." "Alright. but won't we just hit the bottom of the well?" "No, this well will transport us to the warring states era, where I'm meeting some friends." "Oh, okay." Miyo said. she was very confused. Her eyes were closed, but opened them when she felt her feet on the ground. "Let's get out of this well before Inuyasha decides to come get us himself." Kagome and Miyo proceeded to climb out of the well. When they got out Kagome led the way to Kaede's village. When they got there they saw Miroku sitting up against a tree, Sango watching Shippo play with Kilala and a very pissed Inuyasha. "You're late!" he said in a very agitated voice. "And who's this?" He pointed to Miyo. "I'm Miyo. Kagome is babysitting me." "Well are we going to leave or not? We've got jewel shards to search for you know!" "Alright, alright, let's get going."

Miyo had not noticed Shippo and Kilala the whole time she was there because she was listening to Inuyasha whine. then Shippo walked up to Miyo and tapped her leg. Miyo looked down. "Oh! You are so cute!" Miyo picked Shippo up. "Hi, I'm Shippo, and I'm a demon. What's your name?" "I'm Miyo. You're so cute." Miyo gave him a hug, but not too tight like normal. She didn't want to hurt him. She put Shippo down and noticed Kilala. "Oh, another cute little demon!" "That's Kilala." Said Sango. "What's your name?" "I'm Miyo. What's yours?" "I'm Sango." "It's nice to meet you Sango.Who's he?" Miyo pointed to Miroku. "Oh, that's Miroku. You'd better watch out. Pretty girl like you will be victim to his hand." "What do you mean?" He'll grab your ass if he gets the chance." "Oh, okay." Miyo reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out a big bag of Oreos. "Want one?" She asked Sango. "Sure." Miyo offered one to everyone. Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, And even Inuyasha took one. Miyo gave one to Kilala and they all sat and ate oreos for about fifteen minutes, then they went on their way.

At the end of the day, they set up a campsite and Miyo and Kagome made ramen. Inuyasha looked through the ramen flavors to look for the chicken flavor, But his nose led him to Miyo's bowl. "Sorry Inuyasha, I beat you to it." Miyo giggled and went back to eating her ramen. Inuyasha went to take another flavor, but Miyo stopped him. "I made you your own cup of chicken flavored ramen. I have bunches of them in my bag." "Uh, thanks." "Your welcome." Everyone stared. "Did Inuyasha just say what I think he just said?" Sango said. "Yup." Said Kagome. "He said thanks." Said Miroku. "what's everyone staring at?" Asked Miyo. "Never mind." Said Inuyasha. "Obviously they've never heard someone say thanks before."

After dinner, Miyo climbed the tree Inuyasha was in. There was a wide branch right next to the one Inuyasha was on so she sat there, leaned back and fell asleep. "Isn't that cute Inuyasha?" Said Kagome. "Feh." "Inuyasha! She likes you! You two should be friends! But obviously you wouldn't know friendly if it danced naked in front of you." "What did you say? I can be nice!" "When have you ever been nice?" "Well, um......um...... I save you all from demons every single day! That's nice!" "No it's not, you only save us from demons because we can locate jewel shards! If you can be nice to Miyo for one week, than I'll give you that week's worth of chicken flavored ramen flavoring!" "You're on!"

Miyo woke up. The sun was shining through the leaves. She looked at her watch and it was 9:00 A.M. She stood up on the branch and with one graceful jump she was sitting on top of Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha! Wake up! It's morning and we need to look for jewel shards!" Inuyasha woke up and saw Miyo on his stomach, smiling brightly. "Why you little-GET OFF ME!" Miyo Fell out of the tree and landed on her back. When she sat up she was giggling like mad. She stood up and jumped on Kagome, then Sango, then Miroku. While she was sitting on Miroku however, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala heard Miyo scream. "Hentai! stupid perverted sneaky monk!" She said all this and with each word slapping Miroku. "You are by far the most perverted person I have ever had to hang around with!" Kagome looked on in amazement as the upset thirteen year old proceeded to (Cough) hurt Miroku. "Inuyasha, you've got to go get Miyo or she'll really hurt Miroku." "But the monk's learning his lesson. Isn't that what you and Sango want?" "Yes, but we don't want him to get hurt badly while learning it." "Aw,come on Kagome, it's really fun to watch!" "Get out there or no chicken flavoring!" "Oh, all right." Inuyasha went over and grabbed Miyo around the waist and put her on the ground. "Okay Miyo, fun time is over. Time to stop hurting Miroku." "Fine. But he's lucky to be alive.next time he touches my ass he is going to be castrated." "What does that mean?" Miyo whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha turned pale and let go of Miyo's hand Miyo went over and kicked Miroku one more time. "Too bad Sango Hasn't done that before. Looks like I got my morning exersize over with.

Miroku watched where his hands went all day. He didn't even grope Kagome or Sango. "Hey Miroku, are you sick? You haven't touched me or Kagome today." Sango snapped her fingers in front of Miroku's face. His eyes were glued to the road in front of him. Miyo put her face right up to his. "Are you okay Miroku?" Miroku looked terrified. Miyo saw this and she started to cry. "I'm sorry Miroku, I don't want you scared of me, I just get violent if someone does something to upset me in the morning!" She pulled the terrified Miroku into an affectionate hug, and buried her face in his chest and cried more. Sango, Shippo,Kagome and Inuyasha sat there and watched. "I think I'm going to barf." Said Inuyasha. "Oh shut up Inuyasha. I think it's nice that Miyo is apologizing to Miroku after her (Cough) exersize with him this morning (If you guys are thinking what I think you're thinking, you are all perverted)." Miyo cried so much, she fell asleep while hugging Miroku. Miroku reached down, and instead of groping her, Miroku carried Miyo around until she woke up at noon. "Man, how long was I asleep for?" Miyo asked, yawning. "About two hours." said Miroku. "Oh, hi Miroku!" said Miyo, seemingly oblivious of what happened that morning. "Uh, hi. Um, we really have to go now." "Okay. But does anyone want some lunch first?" "Now she's speakin' my language!" Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" "Yes Rin?" "Rin is bored. Rin wants to play." "I can't come watch you play right now. Get Jaken." " I can't. Jaken locked himself in his chamber muttering somethimg about torture." "I can't come with you right now Rin." "But Rin is bored! Rin wants someone older to play with and keep Rin safe!" "Fine Rin, I will find you a playmate." "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" _"Great. Now I have to find some wench to play with Rin." _Sesshomaru thought as he took off at top speed into the woods.

"Okay girls! It's time for the preformance!" Miyo said to Sango and Kagome. "What is this?" Said Inuyasha. The girls are going to sing for us tonight as a special treat." Said Shippo. Miyo came out of the woods dressed in a red fuku much like Kagome's and a red tank-top, Kagome came out in a pink outfit exactly like Miyo's, and Sango came out in a purple outfit exactly like the others'. Miyo turned on a battery powered radio with a cd player and turned it on. "Okay! One, two, ready, go!

Miyo: Can you hear them?

Kagome: They talk about us.

Sango: Telling lies, well, that's no surprise!

Miyo: Can you see them, see right through them?

Kagome: They have no sheild, no secrets to reveal.

All three: It doesn't matter what they say, in the jealous games people play, Hey, hey, hey! Our lips are sealed!

Sango: There's a weapon,

Miyo: Which we must use,

Kagome: in our defence silence.

Sango: Spreading rumors,

Miyo: So far from true,

Kagome:Dragged up from the underworld, just like some precious pearl.

Sango: It doesn't matter what they say,

Miyo: in the jealous games people play, hey, hey hey!

Kagome: Our lips are sealed!

Sango: Hush my darling.

Miyo: Don't you cry.

Kagome: Crying angels

Sango: Forget their lies!

Sango, Kagome and Miyo sang the first verse over again, then finished the song.

"That was very nice!" Said Miroku. "Cool." Said Inuyasha (I got lazy and I didn't want to finish the song. =P ). After the preformance, Sango, Kagome, and Miyo changed back into their regular clothes, and everyone went to bed, except Miyo. Once she was sure everyone was asleep, she took off into the forest and stopped in a clearing. Miyo had a beutiful voice when she was alone and she knew it, she was just too embarassed to sing to anyone but herself, and she started singing her favorite show's ending verse of the ending theme, "Anna ni issho datta no ni, yuugure wa mo chigau iro, semete kono tsuki akari no shita de, shizuka na nemuri wo!" Then she started singing other songs. She sang all the small things, then first date.

_"I hear singing." _ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _"I had better go and see who has such a beautiful voice." _Sesshomaru realized what he had just thought and shook his head. He just kept running to where the voice was coming from. He had to find that girl.

Miyo had just finished the song and was just about to fall asleep right there on the ground, when a voice from beind her startled her. "I wouldn't be out here this late at night." "W-who are you?" "That is none of your concern. You will come with me now." "W-why? Where are you taking me?" "That is none of your concern now. You will come with me. with that, the man picked her up and ran back into the forest (I'll give you three guesses who the guy is.=P. oh, and p.s., Miyo has her blue denim bag with the dragon on it).

Inuyasha woke up from a peaceful slumber he was thinking about it when it hit him. _"Wait! Peaceful? Miyo's usually woken me up by now!"_ Inuyasha looked on the branch next to him. Miyo wasn't there. he looked through the whole tree and Miyo was nowhere to be seen. He woke up everyone else. "Guys! Wake up! Miyo's gone!" "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kagome was infuriated. "She's gone!?" Exclaimed Sango. "How can she be gone?" Said Miroku. Shippo started crying. Everyone started searching for Miyo until Inuyasha picked up her scent in a clearing in the woods. He could also smell Sesshomaru, but no blood. He told the others this and they were scared and relived at the same time. "At least she's not dead huh?" Said Inuyasha. "You're not helping Inuyasha!" Said Kagome. she was really worried about the possibilities of Sesshomaru doing unthinkable things to Miyo.

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle that morning, Miyo sleeping in his arms. he went inside and put her in an empty bed chamber. Rin came inside the room and saw Sesshomaru laying Miyo down on the bed. "Is she Rin's new playmate Sesshomaru-sama?" Yes Rin. She will watch you play when I can't." "Alright. Is she going to be alright?" "Yes Rin, she will be fine. She's just sleeping." "Okay. Rin will stay with her until she wakes up." Rin went over and sat by the bed. Sesshomaru left, and about fifteen minutes later, Miyo woke up, confused. "W-where am I?" "You're at Sesshomaru-sama's castle." Miyo gasped and looked down to see a cute little seven year old girl staring into her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. "Rin." "Hello Rin. What am I doing here? Who's Sesshomaru-sama?" "Well, You are my playmate, you're supposed to watch and protect Rin while Rin plays. Sesshomaru-sama is the one that brought you here." "Alright then, Shall we play?" "Rin would love to!"

Inuyasha and the gang set out to look for the missing teen, all the while staying on their toes, in case Sesshomaru was around. "I don't see why Sesshomaru would want anything to do with Miyo. He hates humans." Said Miroku. "Yeah, but with the exception of that little girl." Said Kagome. "Great." Said Inuyasha. "Wait Inuyasha! Sesshomaru might have taken Miyo to babysit that little girl!" Said Sango. "Nice work Sango!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha, I need you to follow Sesshomaru's scent!"

"Okay Rin, I want to show you something." Said Miyo. "Okay Miyo-chan." Said Rin. "Alright then." Miyo pulled out a really small pair of shorts just like her own, a pair of panties that didn't fit her anymore, a small shirt that said daddy's girl and a small pair of socks and a pair of her old hiking boots. "There. Put these on. I'll cover you." "Alright Miyo-chan." After Rin put these strange clothes on, Miyo asked Rin where Sesshomaru usually was. Rin led Miyo to Sesshomaru's study. "That is Sesshomaru-sama." whispered Rin. "Uh, Sesshomaru?" "While you are here you shall refer to me as lord Sesshomaru or Sesshoumaru-sama." "Really? Because Inuyasha told me to call you fluffy." "Well, that half-breed obviously wants you to get killed, because nobody has ever called me fluffy and lived to tell anyone." "Well, Okay lord Sesshomaru. Can me and Rin go shopping? She seriously needs to get some new threads dude." "Excuse me?" "Okay, um, may Rin and I go into town to buy some clothes? We really need new ones." "Alright. But if anything happens to Rin, It will be your head. And what kind of wretched clothes are on Rin? They look dreadful." "They're some of my old clothes. They fit her well, and where I come from dude, they are not dreadful." Miyo said the last part in an irratable manner, and Sesshomaru looked like he was about to burst for that. "Right, well, We gotta go now." said Miyo. "Bye Sesshomaru-sama!" said Rin.

Miyo and Rin got to the town and went into the clothing store. Miyo saw a Beautiful kimono that looked a lot like Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono, only it wasn't a shirt and pants, It was for girls(Obviously. I so crazy =P ). Rin saw a bright pink Kimono with golden lining on the sleeves, collar and rim(At the bottom). "Miyo-chan! Rin wants this one!" Rin said. she held up the Kimono. "Oh that's so cute hun! I'm getting this one!" Miyo said. She showed Rin the one she was holding. "That's really pretty!" said Rin. Miyo and Rin went up to the clerk and bought the clothes. "Those are strange clothes you're wearing girls. Are you not from around here?" asked the clerk. "Uh, no." Said Miyo. "Then where are you from?" "Uh, We're the daughters of the lord of the southern lands." "Oh, royalty? No wonder you can afford these clothes." Yes, well, Our father doesn't give us money, our uncle Sesshomaru gives us the money." "Oh, well, have a nice day your highnesses!"

"We are not princesses Miyo-chan!" "Shhhh! We may not be princesses but we can look like them. We won't even act like them. I just want to catch some feudal hotties." "But how?" "I've got things." "What kind of things Miyo-chan?" "You'll see. Follow me." with that Miyo pulled Rin into the nearest alleyway and she told Rin to change into her kimono. After the girls were changed and the clothes were folded and tucked away in Miyo's seemingly endless Dragon bag, Miyo took makeup out of it. "What is that?" Asked Rin. "It's makeup. It makes you look pretty, but once I put it on you, you must not rub your eyes or get your face wet, and just do what I do okay?" "Okay." Miyo proceeded to apply the makeup onto Rin. Once she was done with herself, she dug a mirror out of her bag and let Rin look at herself. "Wow! I look pretty!" "Yes you do! You look like you're ten!" "I do?" "Yes!" The girls walked out of the alleyway and Miyo immediately caught the eyes of many men and boys. Rin was getting lots of luck with seven, eight, nine, ten and eleven year old boys. Miyo was getting bombarded with questions like, "Will you go out with me" and "Will you marry me" and one was pulling a Miroku by asking her to bear his children. That boy was about Miroku's age, and he was quite handsome, but she only responded the boys her own age, and the only time she would touch anyone was to slap the boys who were eyeing her breasts (Size D-cup, like my friend MJ.Not michael jackson.). She finally got out of the crowd, carrying Rin. She saw a boy standing still, looking at the crowd of men. "What's that all about?" He asked Miyo, not looking at her face. "Me and my frie-uh, sister." The boy looked up. He blushed and looked back down again. "What? You afraid of me?" Said Miyo playfully. The boy looked up, smiling a little. "Yeah, that's it." said Miyo as if the boy was an animal, thus making him and Rin laugh. "what's you're name?" she asked. "Matsu." "I'm Miyo, and this is my sister, Rin. They went into conversation, until Miyo looked at her watch. "Oh, fuck! We're late Rin! We have to get back! Bye Matsu! See you tomorrow at Masami's resturaunt at midday! Miyo ran off, still holding Rin, Back to Sesshomaru's castle.

"Okay Rin, first lesson, the art of sneaking in. It never usually works, but it's really fun to try." "And where have you two been?" "See Rin? I told you It never works. Hi Lord Sesshomaru." "Answer my question." "Okay then. We went and bought these clothes, put makeup on, got bombarded by men and boys, had a conversation with a hot guy until we realized it was late, so we ran back as fast as we could." "She is telling the truth Sesshomaru-sama." "Alright. Go to bed you two. It is late. You will be lectured tomorrow." "Well that was easy." The two girls went to bed, but not to sleep.There was a storm, and it kept Miyo up, so she took out a battery powered lantern and a sewing kit and started on some dolls.

"It's been two days! Where is she! Her scent is everywhere!" "Stop complaining Inuyasha, and Follow Sesshomaru's scent!" "Fine." "We're not having much luck." Said Miroku. Shippo broke down crying. "It's no use! He could've killed her by now! We're never going to see her again!" "It's okay Shippo, we'll find her." Kagome reassured him. _"I hope."_ "Yeah, don't be so negative Shippo. I'm sure that when we find her she'll be alive and well." Said Sango.

It was at least two in the morning, and Miyo had eight chibis in front of her. one each of Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, herself, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Miyo fell asleep after she looked them over and confirmed that they weren't messed up.

Rin couldn't sleep. The thunder and lightning were scaring her, and the only person who showed that she loved her back was Miyo. So she ran to Miyo's rom and woke her up. "Miyo-chan?" "Y-yeah?" "Rin can't sleep. Rin is scared." "Okay Rin, come in." Rin Climbed in bed with Miyo. About an hour later, Miyo woke up to the sound of crying. She turned on her lantern, and it was Rin. "Rin, wake up! Rin!" Rin woke up crying. "What's the matter Rin?" "Rin had a d-d-dream that a d-demon boy c-ame and t-took you away, and R-Rin never saw y-you again." With that, Rin started crying harder. "It's okay Rin. I promise I'll stay with you, no matter what." Then Miyo started thinking. _" Was Rin referring to Inuyasha when she explained her dream? No, it couldn't be. Kagome would make Inuyasha let me see Rin again. Plus, she didn't mention any humans, kitsunes or neko youkai. There must be a demon after me." _"What did the demon boy look like?" "He had black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he wore fur, and he had a brown bushy tail."

"Sesshomaru's scent is stronger now. We're close to his castle." "Good Inuyasha, Just keep following the scent." Kagome was determined to find Miyo. _"Oh, I hope Sesshomaru only brought her to babysit the girl, and for nothing else." _ Kagome thought.Then Kilala came down so Sango could talk to Kagome. "Any luck Sango?" "Yeah. Sesshomaru's castle isn't far from here." "Oh good." Kagome felt relived. _"At least she might still be alive." _

It was early morning, and Miyo was up. It was 7:00 AM. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Rin. She went outside and sat in a tree. "It's a beutiful morning. I have a perfect veiw of the meadow. It's so beutiful." She climbed down from the tree, then turned around-and bumped into Sesshomaru. "Oh, sorry lord Sesshomaru." "What are you doing out this early?" "I was looking at the meadow. It's so beutiful in the morning." "Alright then." _"Jeez, I hate that emotionless expression."_ Miyo got back in the tree. "Man, what an asshole." Miyo said aloud as soon as she felt that Sesshomaru was out of earshot. _"I wish that overgrown fleabag would show just a little more compassion. God, you think he would just show a little emotion as well." _Miyo was angry at Sesshomaru for what felt like no reason at all. "No." Miyo said. "There has to be a reason." "A reason for what?" Said a familliar gruff voice.

"Huh?" Miyo turned around, and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo. Miyo was startled. "How did you guys get here?" She said. "We've been searching for you for three days." Said Kagome. "Let's go already. We've waisted enough time on this brat." Said Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha..." Said Kagome. "_Here it comes..._What?" "Sit!" "Oh crap." Miyo giggled as Inuyasha got a good helping of dirt for breakfast. "What was that for?" "You were being a jerk to Miyo!" "So what?" "Sit!" "Ow!" "Miyo was laughing like a madman all through the argument. Once she stopped she turned to Sango and Miroku. "Do they do this every day?" Sango and Miroku nodded. Miyo went on watching the argument and she took out a couple of Crunch bars and offered one to Sango and Miroku. The three stood there eating chocolate and watching Inuyasha plummet into the ground. "You know, I thought I'd never stop getting a kick out of that." Said Miyo. "Now it's just old." "I thought the same thing when I first met them." "Shippo? Where did you come from?" "Blame my parents Miyo"

_"She has to be somewhere around here. I can smell her." _A whirlwind came flying out of nowhere through a clearing. "She's been here." Kouga Went flying off in a whirlwind again, following Kagome's scent.

"Let's go already!" "Alright, alright. Keep your ears on." "Wait guys! I have to say goodbye to Rin!" "Ugh, Fine. Waste another chunk of time." "Shut up Inuyasha. I won't be that long." Miyo ran back into the castle. "Rin, Rin! Where are you?" "I'm right here Miyo." "Oh, Rin. I have to go." Rin gasped. "Is it that demon boy?" "No hun, it's a different boy." "Oh. Will you still see me?" "Yes. And so you don't forget me, I made you a plushie of me. I made one of you for me." "Wow. Thank you Miyo-chan." "I'll miss you Rin." Miyo ran off and bumped into Sesshomaru for the second time that day. "Sorry again lord Sesshomaru, gotta go, bye!" Miyo Then hugged Sesshomaru , stood on her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off. When she looked back, she could've sworn she saw him blush.

"What took you?" "A couple quick goodbyes turned into a lovefest." "Well, if you like Rin so much, why don't you marry her?" Wrong thing to say. Miyo grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his haori and pulled him down to face her. "I dare you to say that again boy." "I-I-" "Go ahead. I dare ya. Say it again. SAY IT AGAIN BOY!" Myio shook Inuyasha while still holding the collar of his haori."..." "That's what I thought." She spat. "Let's go guys." Myio, still holding onto Inuyasha's haori, pulled Inuyasha along without even giving him a chance to get up. "Hey! Let me go! I'm perfectly capable of walking!" "Too bad mutt face." _"Man, she sounds so much like Kouga!" _"Kagome?" "Yeah Miyo?" "Do you know anybody with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, wears fur, and has a brown bushy tail?" _"Kouga!"_ thought Inuyasha. "Umm...Yeah. his name is Kouga. he's a wolf demon. Why?" "No reason." Miyo tried not to look worried. _"He must be the wolf boy Rin was talking about. Creepy."_

"Are you alright Miyo? You look worried." _"Oh crap!"_ Miyo thought. "I'm fine Kagome. I'm just, um, _god, why can't I think of anything,_ um, a little homesick." "Well, why don't you see if there's a picture of your mom in your bag? Will that make you feel better?" "I guess so, it might." Miyo pulled a picture of her mom out of her bag. She hugged it and put it back in her bag. "I'm better now." "Okay then." Miyo pulled a cd player and headphones out of her bag and put them on. She turned the cd player on and began listening to music. Then she started rapping. "Hi kids! do you like violence? Wanna see me stick nine inch nails through each one of my eyelids? Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? try cid dnd get fucked up worse than my life is? My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin' to get my head straight but I can't figure out which spice girl I want to impregnate. And Dr. dre said slim shady, you're a basehead Uh uh then why's your face red? man you're wasted! Well since age twelve, I felt like I'm someone else cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt. Got pissed off and ripped pamela lee's tits off and smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kriss Kross. I smoke a fat pound of grass, and fall on my ass faster than the fat bitch who sat down too fast. C'mere, Slum shady, wait a minute that's my girl dawg! I don't give a fuck, god sent me to piss the world off-huh?" "Can I listen?" "Sure Inuyasha, but you might not know what half the stuff he says means." "Like I care." "Okay then. _Jackass._" Miyo took out an mp3 player and listened to that instead. Inuyasha was bobbing his head and Miyo was dancing as she walked.

later that night as they set up camp, Inuyasha and Miyo were chatting about music, Kagome and Sango were chatting about just about anything, Then Miroku groped Sango which earned a slap, and Shippo and Kilala were horsing around in the shade of a tree. "So, Inuyasha, do you know the phrases now?" "Yeah." "Okay, say hi to me in the way I taught you." "Sup bitch!" "Do the peace sign, and say it." Inuyasha banged his fist sideways on his chest twice and did an upside down peace sign. "Peace out dawg." "Do whatever you want with it. Show me what you got." "Sup bitch, Inu Dawwg is in da house!" "I have to admit, I'm very embarassed for you." "Why?" "Because everyone is staring at you." "Oh. Damn. That is embarassing."

Like a week later

"Miyo and Inuyasha have been going out into the forest alone lately." " I know Miroku. I just hope it's not for what I think it's for." "Oh, it'd better not be for what you think it's for." "Why are you so upset Kagome?" "I don't know. But I know Miyo isn't stupid. It's probably to practice Inuyasha's slang. after all, he's very bad at it." "I agree." "Me too." "What are you guys talking about?" "We're having an adult conversation Shippo." "Oh, okay." Shippo left to go play with Kilala. "Sango?" Said Kagome. "Hn?" "I want you to go check up on Miyo and Inuyasha." "Why?" "Just to...be sure." "Alright Kagome, if you say so..." Sango walked off into the woods. She was very close to where Inuyasha and Miyo were "Meeting" when she heard music, and she suddenly thought different than what it was when she heard Inuyasha singing. Hug me hug me, kiss me squeeze me, hug me hug me, Kiss and caress me-" "No no Inuyasha, don't do that, it looks freaky." "Should I do this then?" "No. That too. Try this." "This?" "Yeah, you got it." The music started again. Then it was inturrupted by Miyo. "Ow!" "Oh my god, did I hurt you?" "Yes, that killed." "Sorry." "It's okay, just be more careful next time." Sango looked disgusted, and she ran back to Kagome to tell her, leaving Inuyasha and Miyo.

"My foot still hurts." "I said I was sorry." "Well, that's not going to stop my foot from hurting. Next time watch where you're stepping when you do that kind of dance." "Okay." "Now let's try that again." The music started yet again, then It was inturrupted yet again By Miyo. "Ow! You just stepped on my foot again!" After that sentence Sango came back with Miroku and Kagome. "Listen!" Said Sango. "If you keep getting hurt, maybe we just shouldn't do this anymore." "Do you want everyone to think you're an unimpressive jackass for the rest of your life?" "No." "Then get moving." Back with Sango and co. "I can't belive it." "That's so disgusting." "See? I told you both." "I think we should call it a night Inuyasha." "Okay. But do we have to do this tomorrow too?" "Yes." Inuyasha groaned. "But I'm sore all over!" "So am I, but we won't be tomorrow." With Sango and co. "We have to get back to the campsite!" "Then let's move!"

Sango Miroku and Kagome got back to the campsite two minutes before Inuyasha and Miyo. "Hey guys, what's up?" said Kagome. "Nothing." Said Miyo. "What have you guys been doing lately?" Asked Sango. "We've been practicing Inuyasha's slang. You know he's bad." "Oh, because we thought you were having-" Miroku suddenly stopped when Sango elbowed him hard, then Miyo got it. "Oh my god! You thought-I mean you really thought me and Inuyasha..." "Yeah, we did. We were spying on you today and we thought what we heard wasn't what we thought." said Kagome. "But what were you really doing?" asked Sango. "We were practicing Inuyasha's dancing. I thought it would be fun to teach Inuyasha how to dance." "Yeah, because she called me an unimpressive jackass." "Isn't that what you are? Said Miroku. "What was that monk?"

Kitty: Well, that was fun.

Inuyasha: But did you have to make them think that?

Kitty: Yeah...sighs and stares into space

Inuyasha: Okay then. Kitty dragged me along to vacation bible school this week and it was total hell but the party on friday was like spring break, only with little kids.

Kitty: and there's this kid named Ben that me and my best friend have a crush on, (my best friend is eight, Ben is ten, I'm twelve) And he's got sich a hot body. I know he's like two years younger than me, but he's got a six pack.

Inuyasha: And Kagome came too. I almost told ben that Kitty and whitney liked him, but Kagome said "the word" and I didn't get to tell him.

Kagome: Well, that's a personal secret that is not allowed to be shared unless the owner of the secret shares it.

Kitty: Ben, Ben, Ben, I love Ben. He's got such a hot body...

Inuyasha: Kitty needs to be treated for medical reasons so...Please R&R and Flames are accepted. Flames are her favorite kind of review.

Kagome: I have to take Kitty to the hospital to get her out of that coma from thinking of Ben too much...Review please

Inuyasha: I just saud that!


End file.
